


Swimming in Swammies

by kappa77



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF, MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Arkas are living the ~high~ life<br/>(Originally posted 4/26/15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming in Swammies

“What’s it taste like?” Arkas asked.

Justin stared to the ceiling as he though long and hard about the question, chewing his bottom lip as he did so. After about a minute, Justin looked back to Arkas with a smile.

“Tastes like smoked, salty fish.“

Arkas nodded and after a pause asked, “Can I try some?”

Justin’s eyes gleamed as he said, “Sure!” 

He pulled out his stash from in a drawer along with the papers needed to roll it up. Arkas peered from behind his shoulder as Justin poured the bright orange powder on to the paper and rolled it up.

He turned around and held out the swammie to Arkas. 

“One swammie for the cutest roommate in the world,” Just said with a grin.

Arkas blushed as he took the swammie. He put it between his teeth and without asking, Justin flicked open his lighter and lit the end. Arkas inhaled, some powder dissolving on his tongue as the smoke went down his throat. His eyes widened as he exhaled and his legs started to feel shaky and his head cloudy. He barely noticed Justin helping him to sit on the bed until the felt the soft sheets under him, his sense of touch heightened.

Justin smiled, “This is gonna be fun.”

Arkas took another inhale.


End file.
